Ninjago Elementalists: Bringing the Team Together (Book 2)
by SweetHeart114
Summary: Now that all the kids are living together under Sensei Lloyd Garmadon, trouble lurks and the kids will have to go up against their worst threat yet. Their own parents. All to save Sam and their Sensei from the nindroids. Join William, Jason, Brock, Sam and Kyra as they battle the nindroids to rescue each other and help Kyra through the rough times without her parents.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll see everyone after school."

"Bye dad!"

A red mini van pulled out of Ninja High School, leaving five kids outside of the school. There were four boys and one girl.

One wore a bright green t-shirt with brown pants and pine green running shoes. His wavy blonde hair bounced with every step he took. The boy to his left wore a light blue t-shirt and darker blue track pants with blue and white sneakers. He had short red hair and a bright smile. Behind them, another boy rummaged through his black backpack. His orange sleeveless shirt hung around his muscular figure. He had black pants and running shoes to match his shaggy black hair that fell in his eyes.

Then a girl and a boy stood side by side, the boy with a hand on the girl's shoulder. He had short blonde hair with white shirt and ice blue jeans. His white running shoes were still bright and clean. The girl had a red dress that fell to her knees. A pair of red sneakers with laces like flames. Her brown hair, which normally fell past her shoulders, was tied in a ponytail.

"So, you ready for today Kyra?" the kid in green asked.

"You bet!" the girl in red, Kyra, replied with lots of enthusiasm. "What about you, William?"

The boy in green, William shrugged. Everyone was coming together to train under Sensei Lloyd Garmadon, William's father. After their parents had dropped them off, Lloyd took all their stuff back to his house so they aren't dragging it around with them.

"I better be off to class," the boy In white said. "I missed class yesterday so I have to catch up. See you guys at lunch!"

"Bye Sam!" William called.

Sam left the group, leaving the four kids to walk in together. They all were in the same hallway, but different classes. It didn't matter to them though, since they still got to hang out.

"So Brock, did you remember to grab your pencil crayons for class?" the kid in blue asked his classmate in orange and black.

"I don't want to get into trouble man," Brock replied, opening his locker. "Of course I did Jason."

"Well, I brought mine," Jason chuckled.

Meanwhile at the other end of the hall, Kyra and William were getting settled. Kyra placed her bag inside and pulled out her books.

"So, what do you wanna play in class?" Kyra asked.

"I'm still debating between Trumpet and Saxophone. I don't know," he sighed, closing his locker.

"I think I want to play flute," Kyra told him.

"Sure, like your graceful you klutz," another girl said.

Kyra jumped and dropped all her books. The other girl laughed at her.

"Leave Kyra alone, Teana!" William yelled defensively.

"Or what, greenie," Teana taunted.

William growled at her.

"William," Kyra whispered to him. "She's only trying to get _you_ into trouble by starting a fight. Ignore her and if she won't quit, we'll tell our teacher."

"Listen to your girlfriend, William," Teana mocked him.

Anger ran through William's veins, but he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He looked Teana in the eyes.

"You are just a jerk who thinks you can mess with other people by bullying them," William said to her face. "I'm not going to allow it to control me. You should just leave us alone before I get the principal involved in this."

Teana huffed and stormed off. Jason and Brock watched and approached them.

"Nice going, Bro!" Brock smiled.

"I thought you were going to blow like in elementary school," Jason added.

"I just went to my happy place," William told them.

"Which is?" Kyra wondered.

"A place where I can beat the crap out of her and not get into trouble for it," William grinned.

"Of course," Brock laughed.

With that, their classes began.

* * *

 **After school, they grouped up in the front hall, outside the office. Sam was the last to join them, with Ms. Lexi walking beside him.**

"I must speak with you five," she said.

"What did we do wrong?" Kyra asked, scared.

"You did nothing wrong," Ms. Lexi replied. "I just need to speak with you."

William took Kyra's hand and walked with her into the principal's office.

"Take a seat," she said.

They all sat down in front of Ms Lexi. Kyra was panicked. She never liked being in the principal's office. Even with friends.

"If this is about the food fight in the cafe today, it wasn't us," Brock burst out.

"Oh no no no, nothing about that," she said. "If am aware you were all helping Mr. Blair with the gardens. Thanks you for that. Anyways, it's about this."

Ms. Lexi showed the kids a picture of them in the park when the snakes attacked. Their eyes were wide in horror. Ms. Lexi knew their secret.

"It's alright, I haven't told anyone," she said. "I knew your parents. Nice people, but always getting into trouble. I want you to know, I'll be alerting you teachers about this….."

"No, you can't, " Sam blurted out.

"No one is suppose to know," William added.

"If I tell them and something occurs during school hours, you will be granted permission to leave to save our world," Ms. Lexi told them. "They will swear never to tell another soul."

"I think it's fine and for the best," Jason said with Brock nodding in agreement.

"I guess I'm in," Sam sighed.

Kyra looked at William, concerned.

"I'm in," William said.

"Kyra," Ms. Lexi said, waiting for her response.

"If the others think it's safe and for the best," Kyra hesitated. "I'm in too."

"Thank you for your time," Ms. Lexi smiled as they left. "Be safe ninja."

They walked outside and started for their new home. They chatted the whole way back, laughing and thinking about their adventures to come.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, evil was starting to rise. The ninja had no clue what was to come. On a small island off the coast of Ninjago, a robot was preparing his revenge on the ninja. He knew that taking out their kids would create havoc and make their parents, the original ninja, really depressed.**

"Master, we are almost ready for our first attack on the ninja," a smaller robot said.

"Good," he replied, softly.

His voice was robotic, evil and scratchy. His red eyes beat with hatred. The smaller robot left to finish preparations as he thought

"I want that nindroid to pay," he thought out loud. "And if I have to take his son down to do so, then so be it."

He laughed evilly as many robots behind him worked on airships and weapons. Packing supplies into a larger helicopter.

"Tomorrow is our day. Tomorrow is the day of the nindroids!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's see how everyone's spinjitzu is."

Outside, in a backyard of a large, two story house, five mini tornados illuminated the area with many different colours. Red, green, blue, brown and white. They disappeared, leaving five kids standing, smiles on their faces.

"Bravo, pupils," an older man congratulated them. "Kyra, your spinjitzu is incredible. Your father must have taught you well."

She grinned and nodded her head in thanks.

"Ok, let's see some vehicles," their Sensei instructed.

Sam proceed to create his snowmobile. William made his bike, Brock made his ATV and Jason made his jet.

"Kyra, come on," William said, stopping his bike as the roared around into the front and up and down the quiet road.

"I don't know how to do that," she sighed. "I was so close, then my parents left for the trip and I never finished that part."

William bit his lip, feeling bad for her. He thought about when he learned how to do it, then looked to make sure his father wasn't watching.

"Think about what it looks like, then focus all of you power into it," he mentored her.

She knew already that her vehicle was a lot like William's bike. She focused hard on that image. Then a bright red light filled the yard.

William looked away for it was too bright for him. Then a loud roar filled everyone ears. Everyone turned to see Kyra atop her elemental dragon.

"How in the world!" Sensei Lloyd cried out.

"I was trying to make my bike, but this happened," Kyra sputtered out, fearing that she would be in trouble.

"You're the youngest master here, and you just created your own elemental dragon!" Lloyd cheered.

"Oh I wanna try!" Jason cheered.

"Me too, me too!" Brock echoed Jason.

"Can you fly it?" Lloyd asked Kyra.

She shrugged, not sure. She held the chains to guide her dragon and gently pulled up on it. The dragon took off, slowly accelerating. Kyra cried out with excitement.

"That's incredible," William said in awe.

"I really want to do that," Jason complained.

Kyra landed beside WIlliam, nearly crushing him. She floated to the ground and landing lightly beside everyone.

"Kyra, how did you do that?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know, Sensei," she replied. "I was happy that no one was at me for not being able to unlock my vehicle. I wasn't scared anymore of being in trouble knowing that you weren't going to get me in trouble and this happened."

Lloyd smiled remembering how each of their fathers overcame a fear to unlock their dragons after the tournament to save Ninjago with the other masters.

"It's a very difficult process to unlock your elemental dragon, so don't think you can get it right away," Lloyd told the kids. "It took me at least a year before I could completely control it."

Kyra looked at William, shocked. William turned away, and closed his eyes, focusing. Lloyd didn't notice until William was celebrating. A large green dragon towered over everyone.

"Well, that two of you down," Lloyd grumbled.

"Can I try, Sensei?" Sam asked.

Lloyd sighed, agreeing to it. Eventually, each of the five kids had created a dragon using their powers. They begged and begged for them to go to try them out.

"Enough!" Lloyd shouted, getting annoyed. "I said we have a lot to do and you can try out your dragons another day! Now everyone inside and start your homework from school!"

Sam, Jason and Brock moaned as the walked inside. Kyra stood beside William, holding his arm. Lloyd looked at them, then realized that Kyra was terrified of being yelled at.

"Kyra, I'm sorry that I raised my voice," Lloyd told her. "I keep forgetting that you and Adam spent a year in a orphanage."

"It's fine, Sensei," Kyra said, wiping a small tear. "It's just need some time."

Lloyd nodded and went inside to the others. William and Kyra stood alone.

"Come on," William whispered.

Kyra followed him to the tallest tree in their backyard. He climbed up the tree, with Kyra close behind. Then Kyra was amazed at the view.

"Wait until nightfall and you'll see how incredible it is," William chuckled to her. "So, what happened?"

"Oh," she sighed in response. "My brother and I were said to be orphans, our neighbors said they would watch over us, but they didn't have the proper forms. So we were sent to a orphanage to live there until they had the proper forms. We thought it wouldn't take long, but they never came for us. We had been there for close to a year when our great Aunt came and got us. We lived with her for three weeks, then school started and you know everything from there."

"What did they do there?" William wondered.

"One thing wrong and your life became a living nightmare. There was no entertainment, hardly any food or drinkable water, and no outside time whatsoever."

William couldn't tell if Kyra was angry or upset. Her voice was everywhere. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jolt and look him in the eyes.

"You're with us now," he assured her. "That place is just a bad memory from the past. Let's leave it there."

Kyra nodded, slowly started down the tree. Once at the bottom, they started for the house. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table, scribbling away at a piece of paper. Jason and Brock chit-chatted back and forth about Math work and geography.

"Any homework, you two?" Lloyd asked Kyra and William.

"I finished all my work in class," William replied, smiling.

"Just something for baking," Kyra sighed. "It's just memorizing the techniques."

"You can go and get started," Lloyd told her.

She nodded and set off to her new room. William looked at Sam's work, and Sam looked up at him.

"English, then Math, then I have to finish the design for my birdhouse for construction," Sam told him. "I'm going to be busy for a while."

William nodded and walked off. He saw that Jason and Brock were working on geography stuff now. He passed them and walked down the steps to the basement.

"Hey mom," he smiled.

"Hey sweetie," Ali replied, not looking away from her project.

"Do you know where Ella is?" William asked.

"In the playroom," Ali replied, motioning to her right.

William thanked her and walked towards the room. He found little Ella in a bright blue princess dress, playing Tea Party with her dolls.

"Hey big brother," Ella smiled.

"A princess Tea Party?" William questioned.

"Did you not get your invite?" Ella asked.

William chuckled at the little ones imagination. He shook his head.

"That's OK, I have an extra dress," Ella smiled. She pulled out a bright pink dress and a tiara, handing them to William. The dress was big, so he side it on over his clothes. He put the little tiara on, holding back a snicker.

"You changed, Princess William," Ella asked.

"I'm ready for some tea too," William replied.

He sat beside Ella, taking a fake tea cup.

"Princess Lily, can you pass the cupcakes?" Ella asked one of the three dolls.

She picked up the doll in a purple dress, and had her loft a small plate and pass it to Ella.

"Princess Kelly, how could you eat all the cookies," Ella cried out.

"Princess Ella, I brought some chocolate chip ones," William said. "We can share them and not let Princess Kelly have one."

"Perfect idea, Princess William," Ella said to him.

They continued play, laughing and having fun for about an hour.

* * *

 **Upstairs, the doorbell rang.**

"I got it!" Lloyd called.

He answered the door, and saw a police officer at the door.

"Is Kyra Smith here?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" Lloyd replied.

Jason looked up, listening as Brock continued to write.

"I have some unfortunate news," the police officer said, grabbing Brock attention. "The smith's house across town just burst up on flames. Everyone is declared dead. Their bodies have been found, all three of them."

Lloyd gasped. Kyra was just reunited with her parents, only to have them killed.

"The Smith family has been a target for bandits for years, keep an eye on her," the police officer said.

"Thank you," Lloyd said, sad and quiet. "I'll alert her soon."

The door closed and Ali walked into the living room. She saw Lloyd's face and knew something was wrong.

"Who was at the door?" she asked.

"A police Officer," Lloyd sighed heavily. "They're really gone." Tears swelled in Lloyd's eyes. "They found proof of it too. Burnt bodies."

"Who?" Ali asked, placing a hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Kai, Skylor and Adam," he whimpered. "Their house just burnt to the ground, with them trapped inside. How do I break it to her?" Lloyd wondered, tears flowing from his cheeks.

Then whimpers came from across the room, right beside the stair that lead to the upper floor.

"My parents," a small, soft, quiet, sorrow filled voice mumbled.

"Kyra, I'm so sorry," Ali said, about to approach the young girl.

Tears streamed from Kyra's cheeks. She bit her lip, not wanting to burst into tears. She ran upstairs and everyone hear a door slam shut.

"Someone get William," Lloyd said.

Jason nodded, and ran downstairs to get him. Ali looked at her husband, confused.

"William might be the only chance we have for her to come out of there," Lloyd told Ali. "He knows how to talk to her in a nice, comforting way."

Ali nodded, wiping a tear from her eyes. She knew everyone she knew would be hurt by this death. What could she do to help Kyra, Lloyd and Nya, the three people she cared about that just lost family?

 _ **So book two will hopefully be a longer one than book 1. I was just working to introduce the characters in book one and this one will help develop them more and sort of make the story line for the final book and give a smaller intro to other characters.**_

 _ **Question: Do you really think that Kyra's family is dead?**_

 _ **I also will give you a hint to another character that will come back later that has had a small appearance. I bet you can't guess who.**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

William ran upstairs, towards the bedrooms. He slowed to a walk when her door was in view. He was told what had just happened, and he was here to help her.

"Kyra," he said, opening the door.

He saw Kyra, tears covered her face. She held something in her hands. She held it next her chest, as she laid on the bed, above her heart.

"I'm so sorry," he said to her.

"They're really gone," she mumbled.

She pulled out her hand and opened it. She held a necklace which had a heart with half red and have amber, swirled in the middle.

"It was my mother's, she gave it to me before the left on that vacation," Kyra whimpered. "The only thing I have left of them is this."

William saw her shaking, leant in and gave her a hug. She turned and return it, digging her head into his chest, crying.

"I don't want to go back to the orphanage, William," she cried.

"You aren't, you're living with us," he told her. "My parents are legally in charge of you, along with the others."

She looked up at him, and smiled. The first time he had seen this smile on her face. He rubbed her back, starting to cry himself.

"Why are you crying?" she asked him.

"I just cry when others cry," he replied, wiping a tear.

"Oh William," Kyra sighed, adding a slight chuckle.

"Your parent would want you to overcome anything and make them proud," William told her. "Make them proud that their little girl is a ninja, protecting everyone else."

Kyra nodded. She hugged William tightly.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," he whispered in her ear.

"I trust you," she whispered back. "And I'm happy to have a friend like you. A brother like you."

William pulled away, taking her necklace. He placed it around her neck, letting it fall onto her gi.

"Come on," she said, standing up.

She took William's hand and pulled him up. They walked downstairs, to see everyone else in the living room.

"We're so sorry Kyra," Jason told her.

"You couldn't have done anything," she told them.

Ali looked at Lloyd. He nodded to her.

"Kyra, there is a reason for all this," she said. "Your grandparents had a bad history with a group of bandits, and now your whole family is wanted dead for that. That's the reason your house caught fire, they were trying to kill off the Smith Family once and for all."

"But my family is part of the Smiths origin," Jason said.

"Your mother has kept that part of her secret," Lloyd told him. "She doesn't want her history to affect you and Nattie. Plus it's always been the male side, or the fire element side of your families."

All five kids looked at Kyra. She was terrified. Ella came upstairs during the silence and held Ali's leg.

"We aren't going to let them get Kyra, never," William said.

"Yeah," Brock cheered.

"No one is going to get her," Sam added. "Not without going through us!"

"And Jason is just as protected as her," William added.

"You guys are the best," Kyra sighed.

"They are," Jason added.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Then the silence was broken by the front window shattering.

Kyra and Jason screamed. Lloyd knew what it was.

"Nindroid!"

"Get the one in white!" I yelled as more flowed into their house.

"Protect each other kids," Lloyd ordered.

"Run!" Ali yelled to them.

The kids sprinted for the backdoor. William had Ella, who was terrified, in tow. They made it to the backyard, jumped the fence and continued up the road.

Ali and Lloyd tried to give their kids time. The nindroids had other plans. Lloyd kicked two nindroids down, only to have one grab his collar and hoist him up. Cryptor revealed himself as Lloyd tried to free himself.

"We meet again, green ninja," he said. "Or is it Sensei now?"

"What are you doing here?" Lloyd demanded.

"Only completing our plans," Cryptor replied.

"You won't win," Lloyd said.

"Oh, but I will," Cryptor smirked.

He nodded at the door and another robot opened it. The sight Lloyd saw, the horror in his eyes, of his old team turned evil.

"There was still much dark matter left on the island," Cryptor laughed. "I know you and Kai never felt the power it holds. All of them, have. Now, your friends get the honor of affecting you with it."

Lloyd watched in horror as Ali screamed and was turned into one of Cryptor's minions. He knew time was running short. He had to do something to stop this. He struggled to break free from Cryptor as evil Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya and Ali each took a hand full of the blackish, purplish substance.

"Any final words, Lloyd?" Cryptor asked.

"The kids will stop you," Lloyd blurted out.

Cryptor laughed as Lloyd's old team approached him. His eyes were wide in horror. As the cold substance touched his skin, he screamed. It slowly started to corrupt him. Unfortunately, someone was watching.

* * *

 **The kids ran as fast as they could. Ella was being dragged along by William and Kyra. The heard the metal footsteps of the nindroids behind them, but never looked back. It was unfortunate when they were cornered by another group a couple blocks away.**

"Ella, come close," William whispered.

Ella huddled next to William, as he held her tightly.

"Ella is too important to lose, Sam stated. "I'll distract them while you guys run and get Ella to safety."

"Sam," Jason started to argue.

"Go!"

They nodded and ran for their lives. William knew where to take Ella for protection. His Grandmother's place in a small forest our side of Jamanikai Village. He lead the way there, hoping she would be home.

Sam, meanwhile, was taking on an army of nindroids. He struggled to hold them off. When the others ran, he was surprised that they didn't go after Ella.

"Get him, but don't hurt him," a nindroid ordered.

Sam dodged and defended himself. Kicking and punching, anything he could to avoid being caught. He was eventually overwhelmed and taken down. Two nindroids grabbed his arms and dragged him towards the house. He fought for freedom the whole way there, but was unable to get it.

"The kids will stop you," he heard Lloyd yell.

It was followed by evil laughter and Lloyd's screaming. Sam was pulled into the house as Lloyd fell to the ground. His arms were slowly turning darker, along with his legs. He looked up at Sam in pain and agony.

"Stay strong, Sam," he said.

And that was the last thing Sam heard Lloyd say. His Sensei fell unconscious after that. Moments later, he groaned and slowly rose to reveal his purple eyes. Sam knew what Cryptor was using.

"The white ninja," a voice said the him.

He felt someone grab his chin and lift it up. He saw a black nindroid, like his robot father.

"Sam, correct," it said. "This is perfect."

"What did you do to Sensei?" Sam asked.

"The same thing I did the your beloved father," he answered.

Sam felt someone grab his arms. He looked over his shoulder to see his father, turned evil. He gasped, tears forming.

"Shut him down," Cryptor ordered.

"Sam isn't a robot," evil Zane explained. "He is a normal human like everyone else."

Cryptor frowned. He walked up to Sam, examining him. Sam became worried. Cryptor pinched Sam's arm, hard, causing him to yelp and flinch, biting his lip from the nindroids strength. Cryptor then pulled back and punched Sam in the gut.

Sam stumbled and fell to his knees. He moaned and Cryptor raised his chin.

"You are human," he said.

Sam gulped at the way he said that. Something bad was going to happen. His father pulled him back to his feet and Lloyd helped hold Sam up.

"Well, since we can't knock you out, you'll just have to be guarded for the trip back," Cryptor said.

Jay and Cole went behind Sam and Nya in front of him. The forced him to walk and lead him outside. He saw a helicopter on the yard. Black with hints of purple. There were .many others in the air above him.

"Where are you taking me?" Sam asked, scared.

"Back to our base," Cryptor replied, stepping into the helicopter.

Sam was lifted off the ground and flung into the helicopter. He landed in a tangled heap on the far side against the door. He didn't look up since he knew who it was pulling him back up. Zane and Lloyd sat him in a chair as the helicopter started off again. They strapped him down then sat in seats around him. Cryptor was staring at him.

"Why are you after me and not William or Ella?" Sam asked.

"Because you are the key piece of our plan. They'll join your imprisonment soon enough," Cryptor laughed.

Sam struggled against the bonds holding him down, only to stop when a sword was at his throat. He looked up and saw his father, sword drawn.

"He will kill you," Cryptor said.

Sam stared at his father. He knew his father was in there somewhere, but he couldn't get him back. He just had to hope that he would be rescued.

 _ **Poor Sam. Let's hope the others can get to him before anything bad happens to their parents and Sam.**_

 _ **Question: Who do you think Cryptor will go after next?**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_

 ** _P.S. I am still very busy and I will update at least once a night and continue writing my stories. I hope you enjoy._**


	4. Chapter 4

"Grandma, are you home?"

William knocked again and this time an elderly man answered the door.

"Great Uncle Wu," William smiled.

"What are you kids doing out here on your own?" Wu asked.

"Evil robot thingies attacked us," Ella said.

Wu welcomed everyone inside and closed the door.

"William, how many times have your parents said not to come through the forest alone?" Wu scolded him.

"I know there are bandits in the woods, but I didn't know where else to go," William said. "Mother and father are gone. So is Sam."

Wu looked as an elderly lady came down the stairs. She saw William and Ella.

"They told you kids about her," she said.

"Grandma!" William cried and ran to her. "You are here."

They hugged and Misako looked up and saw the worried look on Wu's face.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"Cryptor is back and has got your son," he told Misako. She gasped. "You kids have to rescue them. Sam and Lloyd. Ella can stay here and we will watch her for you."

"Come here Ella," Misako said.

Ella ran and hugged Misako. Misako picked her up and held her as Wu looked at the kids.

"Be safe on your journeys and come visit us afterwards," Wu told the kids.

"We will Great Uncle Wu," William smiled.

With that, the four kids ran out the door, making their way back towards the last time Sam was with them.

* * *

 **Sam struggled against the chains he was trap in. He pulled on them, trying to break them, but he was having no luck. He slid down the wall the chains were attached to and sat in defeat. He looked at the chains around his ankles. He heard the sound of keys jingling and looked up. He couldn't tell who, but someone was opening his cell. Then two people came in and started undoing his chains. It was Zane and Lloyd. They were still evil.**

"Come on, Cryptor wants you," Lloyd said.

"Sensei. Dad," Sam whispered. "What happened to you?"

Lloyd and Zane looked at each other. They didn't know what to tell him. They simply continued to undo his chains. Once the final one was off, they pulled him to his feet and chained his hands behind his back.

"Come on," Zane said. "This won't take long."

Sam sighed as they walked out. Lloyd was on one side on Sam and his father on the other. They left the dungeon area and walked up to a large set of doors. The opened and Sam saw the black robot that had kidnapped him on a throne. The walls were purple with torches lining them with flames flickering brightly. He struggled against the chains, but was still unable to break free as he was brought closer to his captor

"Those are venge stone, you aren't breaking free," the nindroid said.

"It doesn't mean I can't try," Sam replied.

Cryptor shook his head and sighed. "Do you know who I am? Why I brought you here?"

"I know who you are, your Cryptor, an evil version of my father," Sam spat.

"I was going to do something to you, but since you're human, I can't, " Cryptor stood up and started towards Sam. Sam panicked and tried to move. "Now, my plans have changed and it's going to hurt you friends a lot."

He turned away from Sam. Then Sam was pulled to the side. He was chained to the wall with his wrists. Then Lloyd pushed him to his knees. Sam held back cries of pain as Zane strapped his legs to the ground. He was stuck as Zane and Lloyd backed away, allowing Cryptor to walk up to Sam.

"I had a big supreme for you, but now it's ruined," Cryptor said. "But I decided with a new plan to take out your team."

"You won't win," Sam told him.

"But I will," Cryptor smirked.

He snapped his fingers, and Zane and Cole grabbed Lloyd.

"Cryptor, what are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

Lloyd then cried in pain as the dark matter disappeared from him. He fell to the ground, weak and tired. Cole and Zane dragged Lloyd and placed him Sam's position beside him.

"Sensei," Sam whispered.

"What happened?" Lloyd mumbled.

"I released you from the dark matter so you'll suffer more," Cryptor laughed.

Sam looked between Lloyd and Cryptor, then he felt a burning sensation in his arms.

"That's a start," Cryptor said. "Zane! Stay and watch them while the rest of you come with me to capture the others and create havoc in Ninjago."

Cryptor started walking away with the other ninja and he turned around at the door.

"And Zane, give them some marks if they try anything, or if your just bored," Cryptor grinned.

The door closed and Sam cowered under his father.

"Sam, I promise well make it out of this," Lloyd assured him.

Sam the watched a black rope slash across his Sensei face. He kept his face down as Sam looked up at his father. He held a whip in his hands, glaring at Sam. Sam stared in horror as his father prepared to whip him.

"Dad, please," Sam begged.

"Zane, snapping out of it!" Lloyd yelled.

The whip lashed across Sams face and a red liquid drizzled down his cheek. That's when Zane snapped out of it.

"What happened?" he stumbled.

"Zane?" Lloyd mumbled. "Are you…"

"I'm free," he said. "How?"

"Maybe hurting Sam made you realize what was happening and snap back to reality," Lloyd suggested.

"Let's get you out of -" Zane started.

Cryptor walked back in and growled. Zane and Cryptor made eye contact. He was joined by Jay, Cole and Nya, ready to take Zane down.

"He's trying to help the prisoners escape!" Cryptor yelled. "Get him!"

Zane did his best to avoid being captured. But Cole got behind him and took his feet out from under him. They held Zane down as Cryptor came over.

"Dad!" Sam cried.

"It's too bad I have to do this," Cryptor grinned. "You would have been such a help for me."

He opened Zane's chest and shut him off. Sam screamed for Cryptor to stop but it was no use.

"Take him and lock him in a cell," Cryptor ordered. "The farthest one from here."

Cole lifted up Zane and dragged him away. Jay and Nya undid the chains holding down Sam and Lloyd. Jay brought a sword to Lloyd's neck, forcing him to stay still. Sam struggled in Nya's grasp.

"Lock these two in a cell," Cryptor ordered. "We can still do this without Zane."

Sam and Lloyd walked back into the dungeon. Cole awaited them with a cell door open. Sam was pushed into the cell and chained at his ankles and wrists. He watched as Lloyd was chained in the cell with him. They were on opposite walls with the door on Sams right. He then felt something tighten around his waist. They strapped his waist to the wall and locked it.

"No if anyone comes for you, you two still can't escape," Cryptor laughed from the door.

Nya and Jay handed him the keys and he slid them onto his key chain which hung around his neck. They walked off as Cole locked the door then followed them. Sam looked to his Sensei who seemed sad.

"The others will come for us," Sam told Lloyd.

"I just hope it's not as prisoners," Lloyd sighed.

 _ **I just want to know I will update as much as I can tonight so be prepred for a couple chapters of both stories.**_

 _ **Question: Do you think that something will happen to Ella while she's with Wu and Misako?**_

 _ **Please review so I know that all my hard work in these stories arent being wasted. I do accept anonymous reviews so feel free to do so.**_


	5. Chapter 5

William and Kyra walked into the somewhat stable remains of her family's house. She saw what seemed like her parents and another man.

"Where's my brother?" she wondered.

"These were the three bodies found," William told her. "Your mom, dad and…."

"My second cousin Melody," Kyra said. "She burnt with my parents so my brother is alive somewhere."Kyra eyes fluttered with hope. Then she remembered something important. "Adam is on a week field trip with his class to the mountains. Melody was coming out the same week with her parents going on their honeymoon. Her parents were going to pick her up today."

"But what," William asked.

"They were taking a boat from a private resort and the boat has been missing for a few days," Kyra sighed.

"Come on," William told her.

They walked out of the burnt house and started back across Jamanikai to where their friends were waiting. The door to the Garmadon house opened as Kyra and William entered. Jason and Brock turned to them.

"Anything?" William asked.

"Only that stuff," Brock pointed.

William looked at the picture Brock was pointing at and saw a substance sticking to the picture. It was black and glowing purple.

"Whatever you do, don't touch any of it," William cried out. "That's pure evil. Dark Matter."

Jason looked at Brock who had the same shocked expression on his face. Kyra backed away terrified.

"If those robots have access to this stuff, we might have to fight Sensei and Sam," William said.

"No, we couldn't," Kyra cried.

Then everyone fell silent as footsteps were heard outside. The kids spun around and took fighting stances as a older teen appeared in the doorway.

"Adam!" Kyra cried out.

They embraced.

"I thought you were dead," Adam said, tears falling from his eyes. "I saw the news and the teachers let me come back. I thought that the three bodies were mom, dad and….."

"Melody," Kyra whispered to him.

"Melody," Jason whispered.

"Did you know her?" Adam asked.

"It sounds…" Jason's eyes widened in realization. "The master of sound. Jacob's granddaughter."

"So we are down two masters," Adam sighed.

"Right now we have to worry about Sensei and Sam," William said.

"Agreed," Brock said.

The kids searched the whole house for clues to where Sam and Lloyd were but couldn't find anything. Adam wondered into the basement and gasped.

"Guys, get down here!' he cried.

Kyra, Brock, William and Jason raced down to join Adam. What they saw was mind shattering.

"How did we not realize this?" William cried out.

In front of the kids stood a dark figure, his eyes pulsing purple. His ghostly features made it clear who it was.

"What did they do to my dad?!" Brock screamed.

Cole charged at the kids. They screamed and dodged his attacks.

"If we're going to save everyone, we need to split up," Adam cried out over the sounds of fighting.

"But we all know that's a bad idea!" Jason shouted back at him, blocking Cole's punch, but skidding back a bit in the process.

"It's not like we have a choice!" shouted the green ninja.

"William, you take my sister and get out the back!" Adam cried orders. WIlliam didn't hesitate, grabbing Kyra's arm and sprinting up the stairs. "Jason, Brock, get out of here and stick together! I'll make sure Cole doesn't follow you!"

Brock took one last glance at his father and followed Jason up the stairs. They made for the front door and down the street away from the school. They dashed out of Jamanikai Village and with Jason leading, towards the Sea of Sand.

"Jason, where are we going?" Brock asked, panting.

"My grandparents are nearby, they'll shelter us for now," Jason paused. "I may also want to assure my sister that mom and dad will be alright."

Brock sighed as they continued running. It was silent, minus the sound of their footsteps in the sand. Grains of sand flew up ahead of them as a car raced through the desert.

"Ed dear, that's Jason!" an elderly woman hollered.

"I'm not blind dear, I'm slowing down," the man replied, clearer to hear as the car slowed beside them. "What are you doing out here at this time of day?"

"We've split up in pairs of two so it's harder to be captured," Brock panted.

"Captured by who?" the lady asked.

"The nindroids," Jason said.

The couple looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Quickly you two, climb in," the lady said.

Brock and Jason climbed into the backseat and they sped off to Jason's Grandparent's house/trailer.

* * *

Kyra and William ran through Jamanikai Village, trying to escape Cole. Then they collided with someone they knew.

"Klutz!" she shouted.

"Teannith!" her mother shouted. "That is not they way to treat people! Apologize this instant!"

"I'm sorry," Teana sighed.

William gave Kyra a hand to her feet.

"Say, you don't happen to be a Garmadon, do you?" Teana's mother asked.

"Yes, Lloyd is my father, why?" William replied as Kyra dusted herself off.

"I knew him well," the lady smiled. "I remember fighting beside them to take down Chen in the Corridor of Elders. You must be William."

"Yes, that' me," William replied. "And this is Kyra."

"Kai's daughter, I presume," she smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you two. I'm Toxikita, but you can call me Tox, alright."

"Tox, do you think we could stay with you for the night?" William asked. "We've run into some issues and our house isn't save anymore."  
"Tox dear," a man like a shadow appeared with a boy about their age. "Who are these kids?"

"Kai and Lloyd's kids," Tox replied. "They are wanting to stay with us."

"We do owe the ninja so I'm Ok with it," he replied.  
"Say, aren't you William from gym class?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, you're Sage, correct," William smiled.

"Yeah, that's me," Sage smiled. "Want to go play video games at my place?"

William's emerald eyes lit up and he nodded, following Sage towards their house. Kyra stared at her feet.

"What's wrong?" Teana asked.

"Why's it matter to you?" Kyra asked, holding in tears.

"I thought I might have hurt you," Teana replied, sounding worried.

"It's not you," Kyra paused. "I…"

She didn't finish her sentence as tears spilled down her cheeks and she collapsed to her knees. Tox gasped and knelt to her level.

"What's wrong dear?" Tox asked.

"My mother and father are gone, so is my brother," Kyra whimpered.

Tox hugged Kyra tightly and teana just stared in shock.

"Let's get you warmed up and I'm sure you'll feel better," To siad, helping Kyra to her feet.

Kyra just nodded in response, wiping her tears away. Teana watched in shock as Kyra began to walk away with her mother. She never knew how hard Kyra's life was without her bullying her. She looked down at her feet and felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Use this, buy something for her to make it up," Shadow said.

Teana nodded as her father walked off to join Tox and Kyra. She turned to a table of baked goods and shook her head. She walked down the street, filled with booths for the farmers market. Then something caught her eye. A jewelry stand. She made her way over and saw a bunch of different necklaces, bracelets and other accessories.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"I'm looking for something to make it up to a friend," Teana sighed.

"Here, take this," the lady smiled.

She handed Teana a heart with a rainbow of different colours. In it, printed in cursive were the words saying 'Friendship is Forever'.

"It worked for someone else I know," she smiled. "I hope it does for you too."

Teana smiled and started handing the money to the lady.

"No, for you it's free," she smiled. "I hope you're friendship is forever."

Teana smiled, nodding and set off with the necklace in the direction of her house.

 _ **That's all my writing from the trip, plus a little bit. I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Question: Do you think Teana and Kyra will start to get along or just be driven further apart?**_

 _ **Review and see you soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Jason hugged Natalie tightly as she cried softly into his blue gi. She had witnessed her parents as they were ripped away from her.

"I'm here for you," Jason whispered in a soft and comforting voice.

Natalie looked up at her older brother, her cheeks wet with sorrow in her pale blue eyes. Jason lifted her up as she wrapped her smaller arms around his neck, resting her head on her big brother's shoulder. Jason carried her towards his grandparents recently bought trailer. He walked inside and laid her on a bed. She wiped her tears on the sleeve of her shirt, finally relaxing.

"Will mom and dad come back?" Natalie asked.

"They're strong," Jason moved a strand of her tear-soaked black hair from her shimmering eyes. "I'm sure that they'll be back for us. With plenty of hugs and kisses."

"But what if they don't," Natalie mumbled worriedly.

"Don't think like that," Jason replied. "Nattie, mother and father love us and will do whatever it takes to return safely to us. I promise."

Jason's loving caring side was showing, the one side Brock had never seen before. Nattie hugged him tightly before drifting off to sleep. Jason gave her a kiss on the forehead as she slept calmly. He turned and saw Brock watching.

"You saw that," he whispered, embarrassed.

"I never knew you were so good with kids," Brock commented.

Jason blushed at the black ninja's comment. He was hoping none of his friend would see the soft side of him. Brock took Jason's hand and lead him outside into the dark of the night. Jason looked up at the night sky, filled with stars now that the lights were off. He smiled happily as Brock looked up as well.

"It's beautiful," Jason said in awe. "Isn't it."

Brock nodded slightly. Jason turned to him, seeing pain in his best friend.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean?" Brock replied, fear filled his voice.

"I know you're hiding something," Jason said. "You're never like this. Still, quiet. Upset."

"I'm not upset," Brock replied defensively.

"Brock, I can see right through you," Jason placed a hand on his shaking friend. Brock bit his lip as Jason spoke again. "You can talk to me. I won't tell anyone."  
'It's just," Brock paused, looking for the right words. "My father." Brock looked back up at the sky, watching the twinkling stars. His gaze was aimed at one bright star, shining faintly on the horizon. "You saw what he has become."  
"It's not him," Jason blurted out. "It's the dark matter controlling him." Brock nodded. "I assure you that everyone will make it out of this alive."  
Brock didn't move his gaze from the star. He just gave a small nod in reply. Jason followed his gaze and saw the faint star off in the distance. He cocked his head.

"Is there something special about that star?" he wondered aloud.

"My mother said it was her favourite," Brock mumbled softly. "Fighting to show in the night sky, fighting for life, like her." Brock's gaze travelled to his feet. "She died when I was young due to an illness. It hurt everyone in my family. My sister, Celia, was affected the most. She…"

Brock silenced at the sound of footsteps coming towards them. The two teens spun around and Edna stood before them.

"It's late," she said. "You best be off to bed."

"I need a few minutes," Brock looked away.

"Alright, come Jason," Edna said.

The young red-head looked to his friends as his gaze fixed on the star once again. Jason shook it off and followed his grandmother into the trailer. Brock thought quietly to himself, then a familiar voice filled his ears.  
"Brock," it whispered.

"Celia, did you come back?" Brock whispered as quietly.

A ghost appeared beside Brock. Her hair, a mix of red and blonde shimmered in the moonlight. She wore a blue dress which flowed loosely around her, almost floating. Her features glowed a ghostly green as she smiled. Brock returned the smile and hugged her. He back away, revealing himself as a ghost.

"Do your friends know of you abilities yet?" Celia asked.

"I haven't said anything," Brock looked into her grey eyes. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too," Celia's eyes floated around the junkyard she was in. "Why are you here? I couldn't find you."  
"Evil robots have captured our family, father, Sensei, even my teammate Sam," Brock sighed. "I don't know what to do."  
"Brock," Celia whispered, her voice like velvet, "you'll think of something. I know it."  
"But what if it's too late," Brock asked. "What if by the time I have an idea, everyone's already dead. What if the robots make us fight each other? What if….."  
"What if there are no more What if's?" Celia hushed him. "I assure you, little brother, that everything will turn out right like always."

Brock nodded, slowly drifting his gaze to the star. Celia placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at it too.

"We both know mother is happy with where we've gone in life," Celia sighed. "And she has faith in us to save Ninjago."

Brock nodded, feeling the warmth of her beside him. Both kids, hugged one last time as Celia faded away.

"I'll be back soon," Celia kissed his cheek. "Love you baby bro."  
"I love you too," Brock said, then she was gone. "Celia."  
He back human again. He turned and began to walked towards the trailer when he felt someone watching him. He froze and looked around him. He couldn't see anyone watching him, so he shook it off and continued walking until he was hit in the back.

"What the!?" he cried out in surprise.

He pulled a dart from his back as a wave of tiredness struck him. Then he saw the dark shadow behind him of a young boy.

"Night night," the boy said.

That voice. It couldn't be. Brock finally gave in and fell to the sandy ground, asleep.

"That's one of them," a boy in white said, coming from the shadows with a older man behind him.

"Yes, take him back to master," the older man, dressed in black said. "My son will prove you worthy."

They younger one nodded, lifting Brock up.

"Oh, and Sam," the older said, as Sam started off, "make sure he's chained tightly."  
Sam nodded as he carried his teammate away to his captor. No one knew where Brock was going, but one other person who had watched everything unfold. She held back the urge to punch them as they disappeared into the night.

"They'll pay for taking Brock," she muttered to herself. "They'll pay with their lives."


	7. Chapter 7

"Here, I got this for you."  
Teana handed Kyra, who was still near tears with the past events, a small box. Kyra looked at it, then to Teana, and back to it.

"Open it," Teana said.

Kyra looked at the box and slowly removed the lid. She saw a necklace, with a pale blue charm with the words 'Friendship is Forever' on it.

"Teana," Kyra said.

"I was hoping we could start over," she said. "Maybe, become friends."  
"But, you were so mean to me at school, why the sudden change?" Kyra asked.

"At school, I was a different person," Teana sighed. "I never realized how hard you had it. Losing your parents and all, I didn't know that you had a hard enough life without me. I'm sorry."  
"Teana," Kyra smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Of course I forgive you. I think us becoming friends will be great."  
Teana smiled at Kyra, and they hugged.

"Dang it! How are you winning!" a voice yelled from upstairs.

"I told you, I rock at this game!" another replied.

"Quiet down you two!" Tox yelled.

"Sorry!" the two voices called together.

Kyra and Teana chuckled.

"Sage and William seem to be having a blast together," Teana said.

"Yeah," Kyra smiled.

"So, you wanna go and…..play?" Teana asked, shyly.

"Sure, lead the way," Kyra smiled at Teana.

"Oh girls," Tox called from the kitchen as they started upstairs. They paused and looked at Tox. "Tell the boys dinner is in ten minutes."  
"Alright mom," Teana said, nodding as they continued upstairs.

Teana smirked as she poked her head in a door, "hey fartface, dinner is in ten."  
"Whatever, limabean," Sage rolled his eyes.

Teana chuckled and closed the door.

"Fartface, limabean?" Kyra question.

"Nicknames to irritate each other," Teana said between laughs.

"Alright," Kyra smirked.

"So, tell me about yourself," Teana said.

They walked into her bedroom and she closed the door.

"Well, my name is Kyra Sora Smith, I'm 13 and…" Kyra went silent. "No, I'm fourteen now. My birthday was…...yesterday."  
Tears streamed down her cheeks. Yesterday, her parents were killed in the fire.

"Kyra, what's wrong?" Teana asked.

Kyra collapsed to her knees in tears. Kyra ran and got William, unsure of what else to do.

"Kyra, what's wrong?" WIlliam asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kyra didn't reply.

"All she did was say her birthday was yesterday, then she went silent and started crying," Teana told him.

"Yesterday was her birthday!" William cried. "You do know her parents died yesterday, right!"

Teana's eyes widened in horror. She didn't know that. William kneeled beside Kyra, and she hugged him tightly, not wanting him to leave.

"Teana, get your parent, please," William said.

Teana nodded and ran out of the room.

"Mom," Kyra cried. "Dad."  
"Kyra, calm down," William whispered softly. "I'm always here for you."  
Kyra dug her face into William's chest. He ran his fingers through her soft brown hair, trying to sooth her. He hugged her again, tightly to make her feel protected.

"But, what if you can't," Kyra whispered to him. "What if you can't be there for me?"

"I would drop everything for you," William told her. "I…...I love you. More than a teammate, as a sister."  
"But," Kyra looked up from his chest, deep into his emerald green eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," William told her. "You're my sister, and I will do whatever I can to protect you. Even if that means dying for you, so be it."

Kyra smiled, nodding. Then, she did something William didn't see coming. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I believe you," she smiled.

William blushed, his face turned red. Kyra chuckled softly.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up for lunch," William told her.

They stood up as Tox walked in.

"Oh Kyra," Tox said. "I heard what my daughter said. I'm so sorry."  
Kyra looked down at her hugged her again.

"I'll let you two clean up for dinner," Tox said. "And you can talk to me if you need to Kyra."  
Kyra nodded, softly crying into William's chest. Tox left them alone in the bedroom. After Kyra had calmed down, they cleaned up and went for dinner

* * *

The next morning, Kyra woke up with William lying in the bed beside her. She slid out of the bed, remembering the night before. She smiled at him, and proceed to get dressed. She picked up a red dress Teana leant her. She slipped into the bathroom and put it on. Coming out, she looked out the window to see the sun was poking out from behind the trees. She shook WIlliam awake.

"Five more minutes," he moaned.

Kyra slapped him, and he sprung up and glared.

"You don't five minute me," she smirked.

"Alright, I'm up," William moaned.

He slid off the bed, only wearing a pair of shorts. Kyra blushed as she saw him shirtless. He put on a bright green hoodie that he had worn there, and picked up his communicator. It rang as someone called.

"Hey, what's up," William smiled.

"Brock's missing!" Jason cried.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kyra asked.

"He was outside last night, and he never came in," Jason cried. "We've search all of my grandparent junkyard, and we can't find him anywhere."

"We'll be there shortly," William told him. "Call us if he turns up."  
Jason nodded and hung up. William and Kyra sprinted down the stairs, and right into Sage and Teana.

"Where are you two off to in such a hurry," Sage asked.

"Brock's missing," William said. "We have to go and help."

"We'll come too," Teana said.

"Ok, but we have to move now," William agreed.

They ran out together, not even telling Tox or Shadow. Kyra and William summoned their dragons, with Teana with Kyra and Sage with William. They took off, William leading, following the tracker in Jason's communicator.

 _ **So, new chapter, more excitement and yes, Teana has become a new ally for the ninja with Sage.**_

 _ **Question: Do you think Cryptor will corrupt Brock like he did Sam?**_

 _ **Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Jason waited at the gate to the Junkyard, under the neon sign which glowed softly as the sun rose. He watched as two dragon, red and green, landed in front of him and his friends ran to him.

"You're alright," Kyra cheered in relief.

"But I don't understand where Brock is," Jason told his friends. "Who are these people?"

"Jason, meet Sage and his sister Teana," William introduced.

"Wait, the kid who bullied us! Why is she here!" Jason cried.

"I'm changed and regret everything I've done to you," Teana told him.

"And we have come to help in anyway we can," Sage smiled.

Jason nodded. "I'm heard him talking to someone, but after each sentence, was only his voice. Then he was gone the next morning. Never came back inside from the yard."

"So you couldn't hear me," a feminine voice called.

Everyoneroze in their spots. Someone was watching them, spying on them. They slowly looked around the Junkyard.

"W-w-where are you?" Jason stuttered.

"Above you," she replied.

All the kids looked up and saw a ghost sitting on the neon sign. They screamed, full of terror.

"Shut it!" she screamed at them.

"Ghosts aren't real. Ghost aren't real," Kyra muttered to herself, trying to calm her nerves. William stood in front of her, protecting her.

"Calm yourselves," she said, floating to the ground. "I wish to stop these crooks just as much as you do," she said. "They kidnapped my brother."

"So," Sage wanted her to continue.

She sighed. "Names Celia. Celia Brookstone. Master of Phantoms or ghosts."

They all stared at her, watching as she landed on the ground.

"I know you guys and girls," Celia smiled. "Jason, William, Teana, Sage and….Kyra."

The way she said Kyra made Kyra shiver, grabbing William's waist tightly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you kid," Celia smiled at Kyra.

Kyra gulped, not wanting to go near Celia.

"Wait, did you say…. Brookstone!" Jason cried out.

"You're Brock's sister!" William cried.

"But he never mentioned having a sister," Kyra added.

"Ha, typical little brothers," Celia sneered. "I am technically dead though. I…..Our mother died when Brock was five, I was eight and I was having a hard time coping with it. Late, I caught the same illness, but hid it, not wanting my father to be worried. My teachers found out, but it was too late. I died before my father even knew, they said I was killed walking home from school, not wanting him to worry. Using my powers, I came back from the dead as a spirit, but there's something different about it. Different about my family. We all…..can turn into ghosts."  
"Wait, Brock's a ghost!" William cried in shock.

"No, half ghost, and he can control it," Celia explained. "He never wanted to be a ghost, so he tried to remain human all the time, but he did have to let loose and allow his ghostly side take over. That's when we would talk. Anyways, my brother was captured by our father, who I believe is evil now, and some kid dressed in a white suit, like yours."  
"Sam," Kyra whispered, holding in tears.

William placed her hand in his, and looked her in the eyes. "We'll get them back. I promise."  
"Don't make promises you can't keep," Kyra muttered to him.

William's eyes looked deep into hers as she looked away, releasing her hands and slipping from his grasp. William shook his head and turned away from her.

"It's Ok man, it'll take time," Jason whispered in his ear.

William nodded and followed the others into the Junkyard, seeing a little girl with black hair sprint out and jump into Jason's arms.

"Nattie," Jason chuckled.

"Spin me, spin me!" Nattie cheered.

Jason laughed as Nattie kicked her legs out and Jason spun her in circles. She cried with joy and excitement.

"Cousin Kyra!" Nattie cheered, running over to Kyra, hugging her.

"Hey Nattie," Kyra laughed as the little girl clung to her leg.

"This is cute," a voice said, making them jump.

They spun around, Kyra lifting up Nattie as she hugged her terrified. At the entrance stood four people, each of them well know.

"No, what have they done," William almost screamed.

In the entrance, stood Lloyd, Cole, Sam and Brock. Lloyd spoke, his voice raspy.

"Surrender, or it'll be a fight until you're ready to," he ordered.

"We can't fight Sensei," Kyra said.

"But we can't just give in to them either," William added.

"I have a plan," Jason said. "Teana and Kyra, get Nattie out of here, there's a back entrance. Sage, William and I will hold them off as long as we can."  
Kyra nodded, lifting up Nattie and running. Sam started after her, but William clobbered him to the ground. Sam growled in frustration. William grabbed his collar, lifting the white ninja up, spinning him and sending him flying into a heap of junk. He then leaned and dodged a punch. He turned and saw his own father.

Before he knew it, Lloyd had William trapped on the ground. Sam ran, grabbing the green ninja and holding him down. William looked and saw Jason fighting, successfully landing hits on Brock, while Sage and Celia landed hits on Cole. William then screamed in pain as something went into his neck.

Jason, Sage and Celia froze just long enough for them to be taken down. William fell unconscious as Lloyd pulled a syringe from his neck. Sam ran to help Brock hold the blue ninja down, who continuously fought for freedom. Celia hand vanished from the scene, knowing she had to find Kyra and Teana. Jason was later knocked unconscious by Lloyd, and Sage by Cole. Lloyd lifted up Jason, Cole carried Sage and together, Sam and Brock carried William. They left the Junkyard, unaware of a peach coloured ninja watching in horror, then sprinting away after his sister.

 _ **Got it! That's done, yet I don't know what I just wrote.**_

 _ **Question: Do you think Celia is a good guy, bad guy or an in the middle (*cough*Ronin*cough cough*)**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoy and review!**_

 _ **William: Hold on, what's going on here.**_

 _ **Nothing!**_

 _ **William: Alright, but I'm watching you *leaves***_

 _ **That was close. Now, WHO WANTS TO GO AND LOAD UP ON CANDY!**_

 _ **Lloyd: LET'S DO IT!**_

 _ **Lloyd and I: REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Adam ran through the desert, following the tracks of his sister and friends. He never slowed down, he just kept going until he saw them.

"Kyra!" he cried.

Kyra spun around and saw him.

"Adam!" she cheered with joy.

They hugged, neither wishing for that moment to end. Adam turned as Nattie sat at his feet.

"Uppy!" she cheered.

Adam laughed, lifting her up onto his shoulders. Then Celia appeared beside them.

"Celia, you escaped!" Kyra smiled.

"Yes, but the others were all caught," Celia sighed. "My brother, what have they done to him."  
"We'll get him back," I told her.

She smiled. Adam noticed she was almost human, but her features glowed a ghostly green. Her hair was red, with flickers of blonde appearing in the sunlight.

"We should get somewhere safe," Celia told them. "I don't know how long we have until they come back."  
Adam nodded, adjusting Nattie on his shoulders. He and Teana started walking. Celia took Kyra by the arm, holding her.

"How are you?" Kyra started.

Celia placed a hand on Kyra's mouth. "I'm scared. I needed my brother right now. I'm changing. Something's happening to me and it seems like when I need him most, he's not there."

"Celia," Kyra said. "Whatever it is, I will do whatever I can to help you."  
Celia looked into Kyra's amber eyes, which glowed faintly for a second. Celia floated a couple inches from the ground as Kyra turned to catch the group.

"I won't tell them, not until this is over," Kyra said. "I will work in secrecy, for you. But you have to gain my trust for us to be called friends."  
Celia watched as Kyra ran to her brother and friend. Kyra reminded her of a younger girl. That girl was her, before she died. Happy, cheery, friendly and extremely caring. Celia disappeared, going of to find the other ninja.

She appeared in Cryptor's base, fainter than before. She watched as William, Jason and Sage struggled against the chains holding them against the wall. Cryptor watched with amusement, dark matter covered his hands. Brock and Sam stood on either side of him, faces showing no signs of emotion. I stood in a dark corner, watching as Sage stopped, falling to his knees, screaming. I noticed dark matter on his arms. William stared in horror as Sage's skin slowly got a purple tinge to it.

"Sage! Fight it!" William cried.

"Stay strong Sage!" Jason cried.

Sage stopped screaming, but only his breathing was heard. He never spoke a word. When he finally looked up, Jason and William saw his eyes, once grey, now a bright, piercing purple. William looked in horror as Cryptor walked to Jason. He back up against the wall. Terror ran through his veins.

"No, please," Jason begged.

Cryptor's hands, covered in dark matter, rubbed against Jason's arms.

"Jason!" William cried.

Jason fought the dark powers growing him him from the dark matter. He looked at William, eyes flickering between blue and purple. Cryptor was laughing as Jason fell to his knees, darkness taking over. William watched in horror until something came loose.

The chains had come off. He looked around and spotted Celia pointing to the door. William didn't respond, only sprint silently to the door.

"He's escaping!" Cryptor voice echoed in his head. "Get him!"

He heard footsteps behind him, but never looked back. He knew who was there and he couldn't fight them. He heard someone scream and he had to turn around.

"Go William!" Celia cried to him. "Find the others. Find the cure!"

William ran out and across to the ocean. He was trapped on an island who knows how far from his home and friends. He looked behind him and saw he wasn't followed. He took deep breaths to calm himself. Celia's words echoed in his head. _Find the others. Find the cure._ The cure for what? The dark matter? He shook his head and cleared it of thought and focused on his dragon.

Lifting of the island and soaring freely over the ocean made William happy. He knew to make this moment of freedom last. The wind rippling through his golden blonde hair, taking all his fears away at the moment. He just hoped that someday, he would be able to figure out what Celia meant. To tell his love the truth.

* * *

 **Kyra, Adam, Teana and Nattie walked on.**

"Is that?" Kyra began.

"It is, Ninjago City," Adam stared in awe.

Nattie bounced up and down on Adam's shoulders eagerly. Kyra and Teana chuckled at the young girl's excitement.

"Come on then," Teana said. "Surely someone can help us."

They walked into Ninjago City, looking around excited.

"Hey," a young boy smiled. "I'm Zachary. Are you the new ninja?"

"Well, she is," Teana pointed at Kyra.

"You must know my parents. Come on, I think they'd like to meet you."

"Who are your parents?" Adam asked.

"Nicki and Roy," Zachary smiled.

"ZACHARY GET OVER HERE!" a older girl screeched.

"Zoey, you're not the boss of me!" Zachary yelled back.

"Then stop talking to strangers, " Zoey scolded her brother.

"But it's the ninjas kid," Zachary pointed at Kyra.

Kyra blushed and waved. Zoey motioned for them to follow her. She and Zachary lead them to a house. They walked in. Kyra just hoped they could be trusted.

 _ **Again, like in Secret Realm, Nicki and Roy belong to dasher girl (go check her out) along with their kids, Zoey and Zachary.**_

 _ **Question: Will William find Kyra, Adam, Teana and Nattie before he gets caught, or worse, they do?**_

 _ **Review and thanks to Dashergirl!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom, we're home!"

"Zoey, my dear, did you get the milk?"

"Yes mom."

Zoey handed the milk to her mother. That's when she noticed the others.

"How many times do I have to tell you two not to bring home strangers!" She shouted.

"They aren't strangers, they're the ninja!" Zoey replied.

"Nicki, what's going on," a man walked in from another room.

"The kids brought home some other kids they claim to be the ninja," Nicki explained.

"But we are," Kyra said.

"What are your names," the man asked.

"I'm Kyra Smith, and this is my brother Adam, along with Teana Saginith and Nattie Walker," Kyra smiled.

"Smith," the man repeated. "Was your father Kai?"

Nicki looked at him, then to Kyra as she nodded.

"Nicki, these aren't the ninja we know, but their kids," the man told Nicki.

"Are you sure Roy?" Nicki asked.

"Positive," Roy replied. "Why have you come to us? Has something happened?"  
"The nindroids have come back and have everyone else," Adam explained. "Including everyone's parents and Sensei. Except for…"  
"We know, we saw the news," Nicki sighed. "We're so sorry."  
Kyra hugged Adam, softly crying.

"Mom, can we help them?" Zoey asked.

"They need us," Zachary added.  
Nicki and Roy looked at each other.

"We'll talk about it, then we'll see," Roy told them. "For now, it's getting late and you guys must be tired. Zoey, Zachary, take them upstairs and help them settle in for the night."  
"We'll give you two a yes or no on going tomorrow after breakfast," Nicki called to them as they started up the stairs.

"Adam, you can sleep with me if you'd like," Zachary offered.

"I think my sister will need me, if that's alright," Adam replied.

"Alright, you two can sleep in the guest bedroom," Zoey smiled. "Nattie will sleep with me and Teana, you can sleep in Zachary's room. If that's Ok."  
"Yeah, of course," Teana smiled.

"Alright, so we can…." Zachary started, only for there to be a knock on the door.

"Police! Open up!"

"Oh no," Zoey whispered. "What did you do this time?"

"I swear I didn't do anything," Zachary cried.

The kids ran down the stairs into the living room to see Nicki and Roy in the doorway. They were talking to the police.

"We got word that the remaining ninja was seen entering this building," a voice said.

"No, I swear," Roy said.

Nicki came towards the kids and hustled them upstairs.

"What's happening mom," Zoey asked.

"They police saw you four," Nicki motioned at Kyra, Adam, Nattie and Teana, "come into our house and now they are trying to take Kyra."  
"No, they can't," Kyra cried.

"Hush, we're doing what we can," Nicki told them. "Zoey, take them to the bedroom and stay there."  
Zoey nodded and lead them down the hall into her bedroom. The sat between the bed and the wall opposite of the door. Adam held his shaking little sister close as footstep walked towards the door.

"Listen miss, the other ninja have all disappeared and if she's all that's left, we have to protect her," a police officer explained.

"She's safe here, you can't take her," Nicki cried.

The door swung open, the kids held their breaths. The police officers looked around the room.

"I found them!" one cried. "All of you, up!"  
The terrified kids slowly got the their feet. Zoey held tightly onto Zachary, Kyra grasped Adam, he tried to protect her. Nattie and Teana we're crying softly.

"Take those two back to Jamanikai Village, Tox was looking for her and surely she'll care for the little one," one ordered.

Teana was grabbed and pushed towards the doors. She lifted up Nattie, who was still in tears, and taking one last glance at Kyra, walked out the door.

"You two, over with your parents."  
Zoey and Zachary ran and hugged their parents in fear.

"Let go of the girl," a police officer ordered Adam.

"You won't take my sister," Adam told them.

"Then you both can come with us," he said. "Let's go."  
Adam kept Kyra close as they walked out the door. Nicki and Roy followed with Zoey and Zachary.

"Thank you for your cooperation," an officer said to them and Teana and Nattie's police car left. "Because of you, these two will be protected."  
"Please, don't let anything happen to them," Zoey begged.

"Dear, I promise they'll be safe with us," the officer told Zoey. "Nothing will happen to them."  
Kyra sat in the back of the car, with Adam beside her. He tried to comfort her, but she couldn't stop crying.

"Stop!" a voice cried.

"The green ninja!" an officer cried.

Krya spun to the window as William's dragon disappeared and he crashed onto the ground.

"Quickly, we have to get him to a hospital!" someone yelled.

An officer picked up William and carried him over to the car. Adam slid out so William was in the middle and supported on both sides. Kyra hugged him tightly, crying in relief that he escaped.

"Hurry!" the officer cried.

They started the car and sped off, lights flashing and sirens blaring, leaving a startled Nicki, Roy, Zachary and Zoey behind. The family returned to their house, like nothing had happened, even though Zoey and Zachary were worried sick.

 _ **Question: Why do you think they just wanted Kyra and not the whole gang?**_

 _ **Review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Kyra hugged Adam tightly as they sat in a holding chamber at the police station. William was still in medical care and Kyra didn't want to be left alone. He eyes were red and puffy from crying and she slept soundly in her brother's protective arms. Adam watched her sister sleeping on his lap. He wished they could have had normal lives, but it would never happen now.

"Adam," a voice whispered.

"Celia?" Adam asked.

The ghost appeared in front of him.

"It is you," Adam smiled.

"Is she Ok," Celia asked, sitting down next to them.

"Just sleeping," Adam sighed. "I wish we didn't have to deal with this."

Celia shook her head, "I'm sorry that I can't do anything."  
"It's not your fault," Adam told her. "We were born into this family, you had no say, no one did."  
"There is something I want you and your sister to see," Celia smiled.

Adam nodded and gently shook Kyra awake.

"Huh, Celia?" Kyra questioned her eyes.

"Hey cutie," Celia smiled. "Take my hand."

Kyra looked at her brother, then to Celia. They both took her hands and felt a ghostly energy run through them. They're eyes turned grey and they looked around confused. Then they saw two people.

"Hey kids," one smiled.

"Mom! Dad!" Kyra and Adam cried.

They released from Celia and hugged their parents.

"But how?" Adam asked.

"I have a power, like you guys," Celia explained. "I am using my powers to allow you to see your parents, but in their spirit forms."

Kyra began to cry in Skylor's arms.

"Tell them what you need to, this won't last long," Celia told Kai and Skylor.

"It's not safe for you here," Kai warned his kids.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"The bandits, they put the police up to this," Skylor said. "They're coming for you right now. You need to get out of here."  
"Times up," Celia sighed.

"Wait, will we see you again?" Adam asked.

"We can't say for sure," Kai hugged them.

"Please don't leave dad," Kyra cried.

She looked up and it was only her and Adam in the room again. She hugged Adam.

"How are we going to escape?" Kyra asked.

"Hey you two, would you like to get some fresh air?" a police officer asked from the other side of the door.

Kyra and Adam smiled at each other.

"Sure," they said.

They prepared to run as the door open. Then they sprinted out the door as lightning fast speeds.

"No, they're getting away!" he yelled.

Kyra and Adam ran out the door and down the streets into an alleyway. They turned around as police cars zoomed by at lightning fast speeds.

"We need to get out of here," Adam whispered.

"Agreed," a voice said.

"William," Kyra cried, running and hugging the blonde boy at the end of the alleyway.

"You're here?" Adam questioned.

"They dumped me here, trying to kill me," William explained. "They aren't the true pole that have help us in the past. THese pole are working with the bandit's who killed your parents."

"We know," Kyra told him.

"How do we get out of Ninjago City without being caught again?" Adam asked. "They would see us from anywhere and track us down easily."

"Not if you go underground," another voice said.

"Who's there?" Kyra cried.

"Guys, it's us, Zoey and Zachary," Zoey smiled. "Our parents agreed to let us help you."

"Sweet, so into the sewers," William said.

"I guess so," Adam said.

Adam pulled a manhole in the alleyway out of the ground, allowing everyone into it. They climbed to the bottom and made sure the hole was covered again before continuing down the smelly pathway. They arrive at an opening, peaking out, they found themselves in the Toxic Bogs.

"No one will find us here, for now," Zachary sighed.

"Now what?" Kyra asked.

"We bring the team together, once and forall," William smiled.

 _ **I know this is a shorter story, but I'm leading up to a big ending for book two. I still hope you enjoy and I am focusing a little more on Secret Realm since it's ending and then I will be making another Alternate Ending and possibly a new story, giving more on Ali, my OC's past.**_

 _ **Question: Why do you think the bandits were working with the police? Were they even the police?**_

 _ **Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

In a small, lost village in the middle of a forest outside of Ignacia, a group of bandits gathered around.

"What do you mean you failed to capture them!" the leader cried.

"They escaped us, we tried, I promise," one in a police uniform replied.

"You better get them back or you'll take their place," the leader yelled.

The bandits in the police uniforms ran off, leaving the leader alone in his village. He shook his head and looked at the knife in his belt. He wrapped his hand around the handle, walking to a prison building. There, sat about ten police officers.

"You criminal!' one spat.

"Silence!" the leader snapped. "Did I give you permission to speak?"

The commissioner glared. He was angry at these bandits for capturing them and going after two innocent kids.

"Now, where do the sewers empty into?' the leader asked.

"Why would I tell you anything?" the commissioner snarled.

"Because if you don't, someone dies," the leader replied.

He pulled the knife out of his belt, aiming it at one of the officers.

"Master Kyle," a bandit stood behind him. "We have eyes on the girl."  
"Good," he smiled. "I'll deal with you later."

The commission glared as Kyle walked out.

"Kyle, dear," a lady ran over to him.

"What is it, June," Kyle replied.

"Why are you killing you childhood friends?" June asked.

"They abandoned me when I needed them most," Kyle yelled. "Kai, Skylor, Nya and Adam are to die! Understand! Kyra is to be brought to me, I have bigger plans for her."

June nodded and walked away.

"What's happened to you, Kyle. You're no longer the man I once loved," June sighed, walking out into the forest. She walked for a couple of minutes, then started to run towards Ninjago City.

"I need to help Kyra, before it's too late," June muttered to herself. "And only a certain group of people can help me."

* * *

Cryptor paced up and down in his throne room. He was growing impatient.

"Master, we have found the remaining ninja!' a nindroid cried, running into the room.

"Good, where are they?" Cryptor demanded.

"The Toxic Bogs," he replied.

"Gather the other ninja and prepare for a battle. This will make Ninjago mine, once and forall!" Cryptor laughed.

The nindroid nodded and ran out. He gathered the evil ninja outside the throne room. Brock, Sam, Sage, Jason, Lloyd, Ali, Zane, Cole, Jay and Nya stood outside as Cryptor walked out to greet them.

"Ninja! Today marks the final day for Ninjago's freedom. Today, I take over and rule!" Cryptor cried.

He smiled as he lead the others out and into his ships. They took off towards the Toxic Bogs.

* * *

Kyra, Zoey, Zachary, William and Adam wandered the Toxic Bogs, avoiding the Toxic waste everywhere.

"It smells horrible," Zachary whined.

"We don't need to hear about it every five minutes," Zoey told her brother.

Zachary laughed nervously. Kyra rolled her eyes while William shook his head is disappointment.

"Why are we bringing these two with us again?" William asked.

"Apparently Nicki and Roy, their parents, knew ours and told them to help us," Kyra sighed. "If anything, I feel like we're babysitting them."

"Tell me about it," William moaned, turning to see Adam pulling Zachary away from the waste, again.

"So, how much further until we're out?' Adam asked, exhausted.

"The Bogs go for miles, who knows how long," William answered. "I hope it's soon."

"Oh, it is," a voice said.

They looked around frantic, trying to find the source of it.

"Uh, guys," Adam pointed at a nindroid.

"They've surrounded us," William added. "We'll have to fight our way out of this one."

"Surrender," Cryptor demanded.

"Never!" Kyra yelled.

Then someone tackled her to the ground. She looked up in horror as Brock and Nya pinned her down.

"Let go of me!" William's voice filled her ears.

She saw a bright green light, then felt the weight come off her. Kyra jumped to her feet as Brock was regaining consciousness. Nya was on Zoey with Ali and Sage. Brock stood three feet in front of her. Battles roared out in the clearing. Brock charged at her, but slow enough she could dodge the attack. She dodged a few more, but then when she threw a punch, Sam knocked her down. Brock and Sam lifted her up, but she kicked them. She flew, but not to safety. Kyra landed in a tree, hanging right over a pit of toxic waste.

"Help!' she screamed.

No one heard her. She clung for dear life, until the branch cracked. She was going to fall. She screamed and got William and Adam's attention.

"Kyra!' William cried, kicking Jason and his father off him. "I'm coming!'

Adam knocked Lloyd back down as he climbed to his feet. The branch cracked again, causing Kyra to slip a bit.

"William! I can't hold on much longer!' Kyra cried.

The battle had froze, everyone watching as Kyra finally lost her grip and plummeted to her doom. That's when everyone gasped. Kyra opened her eyes to see herself floating inches above the toxic. A purple aura surrounded her as she floated and landed safely on the other side. Then she noticed that her evil friends had taken down everyone else.

"Get her!" Cryptor ordered.

"Run," a voice told her.

She looked around.

"Just do it!' the voice snapped.

Kyra ran for her life, terrified. Her evil friends chasing her was her only problem, or so she thought. Moments later, she ran into a dead end. A group of bandits surrounded her. She slowly backed away, turning to run, but Cryptor and her team were behind her.

"Who are you?" a bandit demanded.

"I am none of your concern, just let us leave with the girl," Cryptor said.

"Not happening, she's ours," the bandit said.

"I had her first," Cryptor yelled. "Attack!"

"Get them!' the bandit yelled.

Kyra ran, avoiding the fight, right into a lady.

"Stay away from me," Kyra cried, trying to get up.

That's when she realized when she fell, she dislocated her ankle. The lady kneel beside her, looking at the ankle.

"Don't try to stand, you're hurt," she said.

"I said to stay away!' Kyra cried, terrified.

"It's Ok dear, I'm a friend," she smiled.

Shouting and cries were heard, bushes rustling.

"Hurry, we must get out of here," she said.

"How can I trust you?' Kyra asked.

"I saved you from the Toxic," the lady smiled. "Now come on."

The lady lifted Kyra up and ran for it. They ran for multiple minutes, before the lady slowed to a walking pace.

"What's your name?' Kyra asked. "I never caught it."

"June," she smiled. "June Vega."

 _ **Again, this story is giving me some issues, and I've decided that if things don't change once it's finished, I'm going to take a break before I go into book 3. I hope everyone understands it better that way. Kyra keeps escaping the danger, I don't know why, luck maybe.**_

 _ **Question: Who do you think would win in a fight, evil ninja or bandits?**_

 _ **Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Hold still, please."

"But it hurts!"

Kyra laid on a pile of fallen leaves. June worked at her ankle.

"Look, if you want to get caught and killed, then go ahead and keep complaining," June told her. "I won't stop you."

Kyra hesitated, but shut her mouth and kept quiet. Instead, she looked around at her surrounding. After running for a while, they finally stopped in a forest, a ways away from the Toxic Bogs. Birds were chirping happily in the trees, squirrels were hard at work collecting nuts and the soft breeze whirled around in the trees.

"Look, Kyra," June said, taking a seat after fixing her ankle. "I want to tell you right now, that I'm in no better position than you are. My husband has gone power crazy, and will do anything to kill those who have hurt others in the tribe."

"Tribe?' Kyra questioned.

"Oh, right I didn't tell you," June took a deep breath and continued. "I'm part of those bandits who tried to capture you back there. I'm completely against them and believe what they are doing is wrong, but I didn't have much of a choice. No one listens to me anymore and I decided the best thing for me to do was to go out and help where it was needed."

"Like helping me," Kyra said.

"Exactly," June nodded. "I couldn't sit around and let people die for no reason, especially people I know and care about. I tried to stop him when he killed your parents, but he refused to listen. I was in tears, hearing Kai and Skylor's cries. I was happy to know you were still alive after all of it and that I could save you."

Kyra smiled. She could trust this person, and she knew it now. She smiled at first, but it slowly disappeared when she realized she was alone.

"My team," she sighed. "Cryptor has them and he's not going to give up without a fight. And I can't stop him on my own, I don't even know much about him. William saw me running, he knows where I went and most likely how to find me. I just hope Cryptor doesn't know and can't get me."

"Us. You're not alone, I'm here," June smiled. "I'm not leaving your side until this is over."

"Should we keep moving?' Kyra asked.

"Only if you're up for it," June replied.

Kyra nodded and climbed to her feet. June took her place beside her as they walked deeper into the forest, hoping to save everyone once and forall.

* * *

The group struggled against their chains, holding them in a cell. William didn't make a sound, only looked at the ground in defeat. Jason, along with Brock and Sam, who are now released from their possession, fought for freedom. Adam, looked at the cell across from them, watching Sage, Zoey, and Zachary for any signs of hope. He heard his parents voices down the hall in another cell. Cryptor had locked everyone up, his intent unknown to everyone.

"Adam," a voice said. "Is this it? Is it over?"

"William, why are you thinking like that?" Jason cried in shock.

"We can't quit," Brock chimed in.  
"But it's over! Can't you see that!" William snapped. "We're all caught! Chained up in cells, about to meet our end!" Tears started to form in his eyes. "And i never got to say goodbye to Kyra."

"William, she's strong, still out there and will not rest until we're together again," Adam told him.

"But what if that means we're all locked up again?" William asked. "What if being together again means in enemy territory. Lost and no escape."

"Someone knock some sense into him," Sam moaned.

The sound of skin on skin was heard, followed by a yelp and and moan.

"Why would you even do that?!" William yelled.

"You were losing it man, snap out of it!' Brock yelled back. "I didn't hit you that hard."

They were all silent as footsteps were heard approaching them. They looked up and saw Cryptor, along with some other nindroids in the cell doorway.

"Who's first to go?" Cryptor wondered.

They were all frozen. Terror ran through them. Cryptor walked up to William, grabbing his collar and pulling them face to face.

"Where is the girl?" he demanded.

"I don't know," William replied.

Cryptor growled. "I saw you watch her run off. You know where she went, where she is. You just won't tell for her safety."

"But I don't know," William lied.

Cryptor flung William to the ground, leaving him in pain.

"Bring him with me so we can get answers," Cryptor ordered.

Brock tried to defend William, but had no luck. He landed one hit and found himself flung into the wall. The ninja watched as William was dragged out, struggling for freedom.

William's arms were chained together behind him and with a nindroid holding both his arms, he was being forced to walk. He glared at Cryptor, who walked in front of him.

"I won't tell you anything," William blurted out.

"You won't need to tell us," Cryptor replied. "We have plans to get the information. Painful ways."

William gulped as they entered a room. Scratch that, a chamber. A torture chamber. The room was divided into two sections; a control room and the prisoner room. William was dragged and tied against a wall. A door closed and he saw Cryptor at the controls.

"I won't tell you anything," William shouted. "Nothing will change that!"

"Oh, but William, I think this will," Cryptor's voice echoed in the chamber.

Suddenly a high pitched squeal filled his ears. The straps held his arms against the wall, so he couldn't cover his ears. He screamed in pain.

"Stop! Stop it! Please!" William begged.

The noise stopped, William huffed and puffed.

"Tell me where she is!" Cryptor demanded. "Or I'll turn up the frequency."

William thought for minute, is this really worth telling Cryptor Kyra's location. Before he replied, the sound started up again. William screamed, but it was unheard in the rest of the building. It stopped after two minutes, leaving William in tears.

"Tell us where she is," Cryptor demanded. "Or this could go on all day."

'"No, not again," William cried.

"Then tell us where she is," Cryptor demanded for the fourth time.

"She…..she's to the east of the Bogs," William whimpered.

Cryptor became annoyed and pushed a button. Electricity ran through his chains, striking William.

'More than that," Cryptor said.

William panted for air, he was exhausted. He didn't know how much more he could take. Then he was shocked again.

"Tell me now!" Cryptor yelled, making William's ears ring.

"In the forest, attached to the Bogs," William whispered. "She's in the forest."

 **He just gave up Kyra's location. Bad William.**

 **Question: Do you think they'll find Kyra and win or will Kyra attack them and free her team before the find her?**

 **Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Kyra and June walked out into a meadow. Kyra was in awe at the multiple colours of flowers, butterflies and other insects flying everywhere.

"Oh no," June mumbled.

"What's wrong?' Kyra asked.

"We're getting too close to my village," June muttered. "Get down and keep quiet."

Kyra nodded and got to her knees. June crawled beside her, keeping as quiet as she could.

"Hurry, if she's still out there, we have to find her before that robot does!' a voice shouted.

Kyra looked at June, horrified.

"Don't move," June said through her teeth.

Kyra kept as still as she could, but she was shaking like nuts. Everything went silent, Kyra heard no voices at all. After a couple of minutes, she decided to ask.

"Is it safe?" Kyra asked, keeping her voice down.

No one replied. Kyra became worried that she had fallen into a trap.

"Hello?" she whispered.

Then someone attacked her from behind. She screamed.

"I got her! I got her!" a man yelled.

Kyra was yanked to her feet and she saw June, tied up near the edge of the meadow. In front of her, stood the bandit leader.

"Please, don't kill me," Kyra begged.

"I wasn't planning on it," he mocked.

The man behind her lifted Kyra up, carrying her across the clearing towards June. That's when she realized June was tied to a tree.

"Leave her here," the leader ordered. "My wife is a traitor and of no use to us."

"June, help me!' Kyra cried.

"I'm sorry, Kyra," June looked away.

Kyra watched as June disappeared from her sight and she was back in the forest. It seemed to get darker and darker the further they walked. Kyra was scared, terrified of what was to come.

"So, my dear child," the leader said. "You are Kyra, Smith, correct."  
Kyra nodded, refusing to speak.

"Good, you are who I wanted," he smiled. "You can call me Kyle."

"Why are you doing this?" Kyra asked.

"Your father, he turned and abandoned me," Kyle spat. "We were close friends when he was little, but he allowed me to be captured. Almost killed infact. Now, he's dead and for my revenge, you will be my prisoner."

"But why didn't you just take my father," Kyra asked. "Why are you taking it out on me when I did nothing?"  
"Nothing!" Kyle laughed. "You are of the Smith family. All the Smith's are hated by my tribe. All will be punished, if not, killed. You, my dear, are a different story. Your kind heart means you would never hurt anyone that didn't attack you first. Because of that, you will be spared, for now."

Kyra gulped as they walked into her village. Many of the bandits watched her every move.

"Don't mind them, they are always like this around prisoners," Kyle said.

They walked into a larger building and Kyra saw a cell. They tossed her inside and locked her in it.

"You stay put," Kyle said. "Welcome to your new home."

Kyle walked out, as screams filled Kyra's ears. She ran to a window in the cell, blocked off by more bars. The sight she saw scared her for life. There, on the middle of a stage, with a knife to her neck, stood June.

"June Vega, once my dear wife and a great leader to be of this village," Kyle shouted over their cheering and cries of joy of the other bandits. "You tried to save the enemy, betraying your tribe. This act is punishable by death."  
"No!' Kyra screamed.

Kyra couldn't do anything but look away as the village roared as June was killed.

"No," Kyra whimpered, crying softly.

Kyra sunk to the floor, hearing the rest of the village cheer and celebrate. How could they be so cruel. She believe that she would never escape this place.

"And now, I wish to inform everyone here today," Kyle continued, "that Kyra Smith, the final one we wished to capture, has been caught and is locked up here in our village."  
More cheering made Kyra tense up. Are they going to kill her now? What can she do?

"Until further notice, Kyra will be my slave," Kyle claimed. "With my wife dead, she will work for me. Everyone is dismissed."

Kyra went silent. She wasn't going to be killed, but becoming a slave. The door opened and Kyle walked in.

"Well, Kyra," he smirked. "I'm taking that you hear everything."

"How could you be so heartless?' Kyra asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Kyle frowned. "She was a traitor, she deserved what she got."

"No, no she didn't," Kyra replied, moving away from the bars. "She didn't deserve to die. No one does."

"Shut up!" Kyle shouted. "You weren't given permission to speak to me like this! Stop this at once or you'll face the consequences. Understand!"  
Kyra fell silent. Kyle smiled at her, opening the cell and walking into it. Kyra backed into the corner, curling into a ball. It didn't last long, since she heard the door close. She looked up and Kyle was in the cell with her. He had locked them in together.

"Now listen kid," he said. "You work for me, anything you do that is against the rules will come with a cost. Whipping, torture, anything I decide on. If someone else catches you doing it, they can punish you however they please."

Kyle grabbed her shirt, pulling her to her feet. Kyra's feet dangled in the air as he pushed her against the wall. She closed her eyes tightly, refusing to look at him. Then she felt something go into her arm. She held in a scream, looking at the knife sliding down her arm.

"That, was for talking back to me," Kyle said.

He dropped her on the ground. She cradled her now injured arm, watching as Kyle opened the cell and walked out again.

"I'll be back to feed you in a couple hours. Until then," Kyle smirked.

Then something exploded outside.

"What the heck!" Kyle shouted.

Kyra didn't move. She sat still on the floor of the cell. She heard shouts, battle cries and the sound of metal clashing. Were the nindroids here?

 _ **Poor Kyra.**_

 _ **Question: If you were in Kyra's position, who would you rather be captured by; bandits or nindroids?**_

 _ **Review**_


	15. Chapter 15

Kyra didn't move, not wanting to be noticed by whoever was outside. She heard swords clashing and people crying. She crawled towards the corner, holding her injured arm against her chest. She struggled, but managed to climb to her feet. No one was around, she sighed in relief. Everyone was in the battle. She snuck towards the door out of the cell, noticing the key in the door. She opened it and hid.

"Get the girl and get out of here!" she hear Kyle order.

Footsteps echoed as people ran in, but ran out, yelling that she had escaped. She made a dash for the back door. She ran right into the forest and never stopped. She never looked back, only ran. She stopped and hid when she saw a building in front of her.

"What is this place?" she wondered out loud.

She walked over to it, seeing it looked abandoned. She opened the door, stepping inside. Looking around, she guessed the place hadn't been used in years. Dust and cobwebs everywhere. She walked in further, only to hear the door slam shut. She spun around and came face to face with Cryptor.

"Trapped, cornered, alone," he smirked under his mask. "What are you going to do now?"

Kyra looked around. He was right, no escape. He had planned this from the start.

"Time to surrender, Kyra," Cryptor said. "I have your friends, your family, everyone who could help you right now. You're all alone."  
Kyra took a fighting stance, but she fell to the ground. Cryptor grabbed her shirt, pulling her to her feet. More nindroids stormed in, grabbing her arms.

"That's the last one," Cryptor said. "Now we can start part 2 of my plan."

Kyra struggled as they dragged her onto a helicopter. They chained her up, watching her every move.

"What are you planning?" Kyra cried out.

"It's quite simple my dear, but if I told you, how much of a villain would I be," Cryptor laughed.

They took off towards Cryptor's base. Kyra was pure terrified.

* * *

Sam, Adam, Brock and Jason gasped as Kyra was chained up beside them in the cell.

"How in the world?" Jason started.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"The bandits caught me, then I escaped when the nindroids attacked, only to run into their trap," Kyra sighed, crying softly. "I failed everyone."

"Kyra, no you didn't."

Kyra looked at her brother, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No one told you that only you could save us," he said. "No one said it was up to you, did they. We will get out of here, I know it."

"Did you see William?" Jason asked.

Kyra looked around, panicked.

"No, I never saw him," she replied. "Where is her?"

"No one knows, Cryptor took him, and he….." Brock went silent. "He never came back."

"He's not dead! He can't be dead!" Kyra screamed at Brock. "What have we become, people who give up when we're captured by the enemy! No! We're ninja, we fight until either the enemy is gone or we are."

"Kyra's right guys, we have to do something," Sam agreed.

Kyra thought in silence while the others talked about ways to escape. Then she thought of something. She attempted to use her powers, and she was able to. She melted the chains, leaving small burn marks on her wrists.

"It's not venge stone, we still have our powers!" she cheered.

That's when Brock just destroyed his chains.

"Huh, what do you know," he smirked.

Adam broke free, as he and Brock helped Jason and Sam get free, Kyra worked on the door.

"Got it," she whispered. "Adam, get everyone else out of here, we'll go for William and stop Cryptor."

Adam nodded as Kyra, Sam, Brock and Jason slipped away down the hallway. They ran through the base, avoiding being spotted by any nindroids. They came across a room, hearing faint cries and screams from inside. They burst to door down and saw William, chained up against a wall, screaming in pain.

"Quick, turn everything off!' Kyra cried.

Sam pulled back on a lever, and William panted for air. Kyra opened the door and ran to him.

"William! Can you hear me?" she asked, softly.

"Kyra, did you say something?' he asked.

"I said are you Ok?" she repeated.

"I can't…" he went silent. He looked at her, horrified. "I can't hear."  
Kyra looked to Sam in the doorway.

"If he can't hear, something has hurt his eardrums and affected his hearing majorly," Sam told Kyra.

Sam ran back into the control room, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Write him the questions so he can reply," he explained to Kyra.

She nodded and started writing. _What happened?_

"Well, Cryptor locked me in here and had a loud, high pitch squeal playing. My ears hurt a lot," he explained.

"Let's get him out of here, he's in no condition to fight," Sam said.

Kyra nodded, taking his hand. William tightened his grip on her hand as they ran out. They sprinted through the halls, right to the dungeon. No one was freed, but instead, Cryptor stood in the middle of the hall, with Adam. A sword held at his neck.

"Well, well, well," Cryptor said. "You kids just love causing trouble, don't you."  
"Let him go!" Kyra cried.

"Or what, you'll shoot me," Cryptor mocked.

Kyra growled. She released William's hand, ready to run at Cryptor. She only stopped when Cryptor fell dead. Jay, Jason's father, stood behind him and a startled Adam.

"Dad!" Jason cried, running to him.

Jason embraced his father as the other parents came, hugging their kids. Adam hugged Kyra tightly, happy she was safe. Kyra returned the hug. Ali, was confused at William not responding to her.

"William, why aren't you answering me?' she asked. "Are you alright?"

"Ali, he can't hear anything," Kyra said.

Ali, looked down at her son, who seemed scared.

"Mom, I want to hear you, make this go away," William cried.

"Lloyd, he need medical help," Ali said.

"What are we waiting for?" Lloyd asked.

William hugged his mother tightly as they walked out. Lloyd took everyone to Wu and Misako's. Hopefully someone could help William.

 _ **What will happen to poor William now. Can he even be a ninja if he can't hear?**_

 _ **Question: How do you think William's loss of hearing will affect him?**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16

William sat still, staring forward as Wu snapped his fingers in his ear.

"Nothing," Wu sighed. "His hearing is gone."

"So what can we do?" Ali asked. "He surely can't be a ninja like this."

"It's late," Misako replied. "Everyone will rest here tonight, and then William will get some medical help in the morning."

"Are we done," William asked, looking over at Wu.

With a nod, William slid off the stool and took Kyra's hand.

"Where's he going?" Lloyd wondered, about to follow them.  
"Leave them, nephew," Wu said, placing his arm in Lloyd's path. "William will need comfort and time. Let them go."

Lloyd sighed, nodding in agreement as the door closed.

Kyra lead William down a pathway in the dark. William looked around, lost and confused.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Kyra stopped. She decided to do charades to tell him.

She pointed to William's chest. "Me," he guessed. Kyra nodded, then formed a heart with her hands. "Heart?" William questioned. Kyra shook her head. "Love?" Kyra nodded frantically. Then she pointed upwards at the starry sky. "Darkness?" Kyra shook her head. "Sky?" Not it. "Oh, stars. I love stars."

Kyra smiled, hugging William. William returned it, happy someone carried about him.

"Kyra, will I be able to hear again?" William asked.

Kyra looked at him, and shrugged.

"Of course you wouldn't know," William sighed. "No one does."

Kyra shook her head.

"What has happened to you?' she whispered to herself.

She lead William into a clearing, and he stared in awe at the sky.

"It's beautiful," William stared in awe. "I love it."  
Kyra smiled. She sat down, patting the ground beside her. William noticed and sat beside her. She cuddled against him, and William wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Kyra, thank's for being there for me," William said.

"It's no…."

She realized he couldn't hear her. William looked at her, confused.

"I'm guessing you were going to say something like No problem," he smirked.

Kyra blushed, looking away. William turned her head back towards his, and they locked eyes.

"I'm happy to have a friends like you," he hugged Kyra tightly.

Kyra blushed even harder. She hoped that William would hear again.

* * *

Everyone walked to school together, happily chatting. They walked into the school and split off for classes. William was acting really nervous, and Kyra noticed.

"William, no one is going to make fun of you," she told him. "I actually think you look cute with those aids."

William blushed. (KyraXWilliam)

"William! Kyra!" Teana called from down the hall.

"Teana!" Kyra ran and hugged her.

"You're back!" Teana cheered. "Is everyone alright?"

"Sort of," Kyra said. "William has…...lost his hearing."  
Teana gasped, looking at William down the hallway. They walked down to him.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's alright," William said. "It wasn't your fault. How's Sage doing?"

"He's good," Teana smiled. "I believe he's in your friends classes. Sam, I think."

"Cool, but how do you know him?" Kyra asked.

"He attacked us in the Junkyard, remember," she playfully tapped Kyra on the head.

Kyra chuckled. "Right, now I remember."

Teana smiled. "Come on, let's go to class."

Kyra nodded and they walked into the Music room. They saw their names had been moved around, and Kyra was sitting in the front row, beside Teana and William sat behind them.

"Wait, am I a flute?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah, I started coming back to school after meeting Zoey and Zachary," Teana said. "Then he asked me which instrument I wanted to play. I said that you and I want to play flute together, and William play Saxophone."

"You're the best," Kyra smiled, hugging her.

And so the class began. Everyone was back to normal. For a while.

 **So, there will be a little break between Book 2 and 3. I hope everyone is OK with that as I am still working out Book 3. In the mean time, I will either be doing an Alternate Ending or a story on my OC's Background. While school is going on, I will be only doing one story at a time, because I'm in grade 10 and am getting busier every night.**

 **Sweetheat114**


End file.
